Quinn- Miracle
by An Odd One
Summary: Quinn wakes up after being thrown by a magic leprechaun, into other worlds to see if love conquers all. Faberry AU fic crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn- Miricle

Ch 1 Morning

Forward: Quinn Fabray has been sent to multiple realms by Rory the Leprechaun, to see if she can get Rachel Berry in the lives of other characters of fiction.

Quinn wakes up in a very nice bed within a large bedroom.

"Damn it Rory you Irish prick. Where the hell am I now?" Looking around she doesn't see anyone else, so this isn't a college dorm or any other place occupied by lots of people. She is alone to figure out where and more importantly who she is. That is right, who as in what world did the magical little red haired imp, throw her into, and who in this world is she. Equally as important is where is the love of her life. One Rachel Berry, the girl she was trying to confess to when the imp decided to start playing games with her mind.

Getting out of bed she wandered around the room until she found the bathroom door. Taking care of the morning demands on her system, she looked into the mirror. Looking back at her was one Quinn Fabray, at least she gets to look like herself. Breathing a sigh of relief, she corrects the damage done by a nights sleep. She wipes the sleep from her eyes, combs her hair up into the required Cheerio ponytail, and brushes her teeth. Looking more like the beautiful blonde bombshell she is used too, she walks into the closet. "Well, at least she has style," she thinks looking over the twenty foot deep closet filled on both sides by hundreds of fabulous and stylish outfits. She looks through, and picks out a nice set for the day.

KNOCK KNOCK

Hearing the knock on the bedroom door she caustiously opens it looking out through the crack.

"Chloe," the older gentleman with a sash covering his chest, looks at her and smiles. Much to her further surprize, Russel Fabray. "My dear how are you today? Ready to rule the day?"

"Who?" she answers confused.

"Chloe, dear are you not feeling well? Should I call a doctor?"

Remembering who she is and why she is here, she looks at him with confidence. "No, I am fine."

The man looks her over and seems to sigh with relief, "I thought you might have been Akumatized agian."

"Akuma- what?" she asks. Shaking her head, 'What did you get me into this time, Rory?'

"You don't remember Hawk Moth, the most dangerous villian to come to Paris in memory?"

Recovering she looked at him, "Of course, I just need to get to... School?" she looked at him hopeing for help.

"Of course, you are Chloe Bourgeois, and my angel, no one can keep you down. Yes you should be off to school."

'Bourgeois,' she thinks, 'Well, let's find out who Miss Bourgeois is.

After an hour she figures out Russel, in the rediculous sash is ths Chloe girls father and the Mayor of Paris. She is an extremely rich girl who lives in a very fancy hotel in the center of Paris with a view of the Eiffel Tower from her balcony. She has a driver who takes her to school, where she gets dropped off with a remark from the driver, "Have a good day young Miss, and wish one on Miss Raincomprix."

'Who the hell is that?' she thinks as she walks towards the building.

Just then Brittany S. Pierce runs up to her holding books and looking sheepish. "Chloe, how was your night? I finished your homework as usual and I believe you will do well, today."

"Brittany, oh thank heavens somone familiar." she sighs in relief hugging the usually bubbly blonde. "Where is Santana, with her help maybe we can get out of this nightmare."

"Chloe, are you ok?" Brittany holds her hand and looks concerned, "I am Sabrina your second bestfriend in all the world."

"Sabrina," she steps back, remembering oh right no one is who they are suposed to be. "Raincomprix?" she asks.

"Yeah," Brittany-Sabrina, hops onto her heels and hugs the blonde. "You had me worried about you, I thought you might be Akumatized."

"What is with this Akumatizing thing, everyone keeps mentioning it," she asks trying to figure out more of this strange world. "And someone called Hawkmoth, like I am in a world where superheros are real."

"Of course they are real, and would be here in a moment if you were really Akumatized," Sabrina informs here.

"Great, and just who are they?" she shakes her head in frustration.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, of course."

"Of course," she says sarcatically. 'Who else would it be? Not Batman or Superman, she gets a ladybug and a cat.' She thinks, "I am going to strangle that imp."

Sabrina, nods her head like that is something Chloe Bourgios is known for saying. "You know Ladybug, she is your favorite and you have been saved by her more than a few times."

"So I know this Ladybug personally?" she rubs at her chin, then this Chloe is certainly something at least.

"Well, you have met her and Chat Noir, but no one knows who they are, they were masks. They could be anyone in Paris. But if anyone can figure it out, it would be you. You are the smartest girl in all of Paris."

So Sabrina is a kiss ass, not a good look on Brittany, she will kick that imp in the nads for that alone. So everyone in this world is someone I know, but not who I know them as. Good to know. Looking around she saw several more people she knew from her own world, Tina Cohen-Cheng was looking at a video on her phone with Artie Abrams, who was standing by the way. Dave Karofsky and Marley Rose were by the stairs looking kinda friendly. Several other faces she could put names too, and several others she knew from around school but didn't talk to very much. A car pulled up and everyone looked at the black car with the large driver stepping to the curb. He looked around like he was scanning for threats, then opened the door for . . . Sam Evans, 'Really, Trouty Mouth', she thought as he stepped from the car and several girls ran up to get what looked like his autograph.

"You have got to be joking," she said out loud with a hurmph.

"I know,' Sabrina said next to her, "They all should know by now Adrien is your bestfriend and they should let you talk to him first."

Taken aback by the rediculous statement, she looks at her with mouth open until she sees the surprise on her face. "Uh, Of course. I am more important they should all know that," she said pulling from her history as the HBIC. "Adrien should know that as well, and should come to me."

"Of course he should, and will Chloe," her friend helped. "Adrikins will come as soon as the masses move out."

"Adrikins," she coughed at Sabrina.

"Sorry Chloe, that is your pet name for him, I should know better."

Thinking about just how silly, that sounded, she remembered this isn't her life, and this Chloe girl is of course the center of her own world and full of it. Forgetting about that name, she moved towards the stairs where she could hear Tina and Artie talking about the video and hoped she could find out more about this world.

"But Alya you can barely see Ladybug or Chat Noir in this video," Artie said looking hard at her phone.

"Nino they were swinging around the Eiffel Tower at dusk, the lighting and the distance make it hard to see, but I still got hundreds of hits on my Ladyblog," Tina said holding the phone out in front of her.

"Hey Adrien," Artie-Nino said, "Look at what Alya got yesterday. Where were you when they beat the Akumatized cop?"

Sam-Adrien looked like he was obviously hiding something. "I was. . . stuck at home you know how my dad can be."

"You always miss them, you need get away from your house more."

"Yeah," Adrien stutters, "I will do what I can."

The wind blows by and Quinn thinks she sees a flash of red. Around the corner from the entrance to the school she sees her, and stops breathing for a minute. A beautiful, tiny, powerful diva, walks arond the corner looking shy as ever, and smiles. That smile Quinn knows it better than anyone in the world, even though she was hardly ever the cause of it, warms her from tip to toe. God she has it bad, and is the main reason the little imp started her on this journey. All she has to do is figure out what to do to make the imp happy and she can go home to the real diva and finish her day. But till then she is here, looking star struck at the brunett as Sabrina stands in front of her view.

"Hey Chloe, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah," pulling herself together. "Of course I am fine. Just thinking for a minute about last nights homework."

"I finished it. I told you not to worry, you will be fine," she stammered.

"Yes you did say that," not sure what to say, having a 4.0 GPA, Quinn Fabray has never needed anyone to do her work for her, so she had no idea how she should respond. Thank the girl for her help, or be this cold Chloe Bourgios.

"I am sorry I didn't call to check how you would have wanted it done, I will do better next time," she bowed her head to Quinn-Chloe and waited for something.

Did Chloe abuse this Sabrina girl. She hoped not. If so that stops now, she would not be a part to that anymore. She did that to the girl behind Sabrina for two years, until she realized it was to cover her adoration for the nerdy girl. Peaking around Sabrina she again looked longingly at the brunett as she walked up to Tina, and Artie. She loved the light way she seemed to float across the walk to come to a stop, flexing her powerful legs as she bounced in front of her friends and looked at the video on the phone. But of course Quinn knew her, and was friendly with her. She was one Rachel Barbra Berry, the diva of her fondest dreams. The girl she has had a secret crush on for over a year and now she is here mere feet away and not looking at her at all.

"Girl," Alya said, "You should have seen Ladybug swing on her yo-yo, she made it around the Eiffel Tower in record time."

Did she just say this Ladybug swings from a yo-yo? What the hell kinda super yo-yo does this bug have? Can I try it?

"Oh," Rachel said to her friend looking shy," I saw her and Chat Noir doing their thing."

"Marinette, I didn't see you in the park."

"Oh," Rachel stammered, "I was by the hotdog stand. Staying safe."

"Marinette," Quinn tried the name on her tongue. Now that she knows her name in this world she can talk to her.

"Hey Nino," Adrien called to his buddy. Walking up to the group. "Alya," then turning he looked at Rachel, her Rachel, "Marinette how are you?"

"He did not!" Quinn said with a petulent stomp of her foot. 'Where the hell did that stomp come from?'

"I know," Sabrina cut in, "He always talks to them before you, what is wrong with him."

She looks to Sabrina then to the red haired imp peaking from the corner. She pushed passed Sabrina and rushed to the corner, but Rory was gone. She looked around and saw him hanging from a light pole. "What is going on you.. . .. ," frustration clear in her voice.

He waved at her, "Hello lovely, and how is your day?"

"MY DAY!" she yelled, "My day is someone elses, What the hell?"

"Relax lovely," the imp calmed her. "You are getting to feel what others feel when they have a similar experience to you. Like our Miss Bourgios here. You wouldn't know it by the way she acts, sound familiar," he winked at Quinn. "She is secretly in love with a certain brunett, yet she is mean to her and jeoulous when she looks at a boy. Again sound familiar?" he again winking at her.

"So I have to live her life as she is going to school with her crush, and then what get them together?" Quinn asked.

"That is enirely up to you, and well Chloe as you have her emotions stuck in your head."

"Great, I have my shit to deal with as well as hers," Quinn through her hands in the air in frustration.

"You are both in the same place, at the same time. She loves Marinette, but pretends to hate her because of Adrien. You love Rachel, and were mean to her..."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed in continued frustration, "But I figured my shit out and stopped being mean, so Rachel and I could become friends. Now I have to do it for this Chloe girl and her crush?"

"Basically," the imp said swingin around the light pole smiling.

"So how do I get out of this and back home to MY Rachel?"

"Chloe, school is starting we have to go in," Sabrina called from the corner.

"Ok, I am coming," she said as she looked to her new friend. "We are not done talking imp," she said looking at the light pole with no imp on it. "Son of a..."

She spun on her heels with her hands balled at her sides in fists, stomping towards the corner in what she could only imagine was so a Chloe like thing to do.

AN: First story in a long time, had this thought and there it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn- Miricle

A.N. Rachel is Marinette, Sam is Adrien, Rory is a magical mischeivious Leprechaun, and Quinn is trapped in this world as Chloe where everyone is someone she recognizes and the situation is just as confusing to her as it is to us. Try to keep up.

Ch 2 : Akuma Attack

Quinn went to class and did her Chloe thing while watching Rachel, doing her Marinette thing. This was going to be hard. She knew almost everything about 'her' Rachel, but this Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a whole new ball game. She was apparently an aspiring designer, and in love with Sam, who is apparently this guy called Adrien Agreste a supermodel whos dad is some super designer. She could see the similar interrests for them, and they could possibly make a good couple. She tried to get more info on Marinette, but from what everyone said Chloe and Marinette hated each other. That will make things difficult. She will have to see just how far, and on which sides, does this hate run. She watched everything Marinette did from afar and close by. Adding comments to conversations she was a part of, she learned a lot. Marinette was smart and her family owned a little pastry shop in the business district.

She was working on a plan to befriend the brunett when the strangest thing she had ever seen happened. Some guy in a supervillan outfit came in and started turning students into paper dolls. Quinn hid behind a bookcase with Brittany, who was a girl called Sabrina her bestfriend.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked looking around the corner at all her friends freezing in place.

"Someone was akumatized," Sabrina said holding Chloe's arm.

"So what they get superpowers and suddenly start hurting people?"

"Yeah, until Ladybug and Chat Noir come in and free the akuma," Sabrina informed her.

"But you said, no one knows who they are," Quinn said sliding back from the edge of the bookcase," When are they going to find out about this and show up?"

Just as she was saying that a black body suit with blonde hair came pole vaulting in and kicked the akumatized guy in the chest and knocking him away from a few students, and ... Miss Pilsbury. 'Holy crap what is Emma Pilsbury doing here?' Quinn thought.

"Mrs Bustier and those students were saved by Chat Noir," Sabrina whispered, "that means Ladybug will be here soon."

"Are you ladies alright?" the dark suited hero asked looking down to Chloe and Sabrina.

"Sam!" Quinn exclaimed, "You are this Chat Noir everyone is talking about.

"Who is Sam? Chloe are you ok," Chat asked the blonde looking just as confused as she did.

Sam, Quinn would know those trouty lips anywhere. Sam is Adrien, Adrien is Chat Noir, holy shit she figured out who the hero is. Wait, these superheros are teenagers.

"Chloe?" Sabrina shook her arm, "Chat Noir is talking to you and yeah, who is Sam?"

There had to be a reason no one guessed his identy, and an equal reason he tried to keep it. Just as she was pondering this a flash of red and black spun passed them both to wrap around the supervillain. It was small and attached to a string that wound around the villain a few times and ran back across the room to a brunett in red spandex with black poka dots, and a small mask coving eyes Quinn would know in a crowded room. 'Rachel! So Marinette is this Ladybug.' She thought as she looked at the poka dotted superhero standing with purpose. She was holding the string to her 'magic yo-yo'. She was going to strangle that Leprechaun.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Sabrina asked from behind the bookcase by Chat Noir.

How did she get across the room, she turned from the confused duo to the equally confused Ladybug, who she had subconsciously walked over to stand mere feet from.

"Chloe get down. I am not sure how long I can hold on to him," It was Rachel's voice, a more confident version but clearly her voice. And behind that little mask was of course those eyes, the eyes she had multiple dreams about for the last two years. "Chat get Sabrina, Chloe is in shock, I will get her to safety."

"As you wish Milady," Chat said with a bow before turning to Sabrina. "Time for us to shake a wisker on out of here."

Lady bug pulled her yo-yo back and scooped Chloe up in her strong arms. Quinn was pulled close to Ladybug and wrapped her arms around her neck. She ran with her towards the open windows. Quinn looked at the determined look on the hero's face as well as the cute spotted earings she wore.

Hugging Chloe's body close to her she spun her yo-yo out the window and perched on the ledge. "Hold tight we are jumping," Ladybug looked at the blonde and hugged her tight to her very soft chest.

Being this close to the hero, Quinn had a good chance to look at the jawline, the earlob, and from where the hero pulled her as she jumped, she was tucked into the sweetest smelling neck she has ever been near. Taking a quick breath as they jumped off the window ledge, she inhaled Ladybug's smell. There was a mixture of coconut bodywash, cinamin and something she couldn't place. She guessed it was the smells of Marinette's morning shower, breakfast, and Ladybug's powers.

Swinging them around and up onto the rooftop, she deposited Chloe in a safe spot. "Chloe are you ok?" The hero asked looking at Chloe as she set her down on the roof.

Quinn as Chloe, stared into the mask of Paris' great hero, and saw past it to the worried eyes behind. The eyes she had stared at a thousand times as they were singing in her own world. The eyes of a little brunett diva that she had lost a many a breath over. She took a half step back with her mouth opening in utter shock. She knew this hero, this girl from head to toe. She has been watching and drawing every curve of her jaw to the powerful legs that held her up. Not sice freshman year when she pinned the little dive to her own locker to stare her down over her boyfriend has she been this close to her lips, but just like that day the realization that she wanted to taste them was overpowering her sences. 'Rachel,' she thought as she moved closer to the worried Ladybug. Grabbing her hands and pulling them to her chest, she tried to wisper Rachel's name. No sound came from her breathless lips as her eyes scanned the other girl for confirmation.

"Chloe," Ladybug said as her smile creased with worry. "You look like you have seen a ghost," Ladybug held Chloe by the arms looking deep in her eyes.

"Um," Quinn was stumped, who was this Chloe, oh wait that was her and Rachel was Marinette and now she was a superhero who just saved her. "Yeah, I am fne." Looking up and down she took her crush in from head to toe in red poka dot spandex. "Just fine, how are you."

Ladybug leaned her head to the side and smiled at her rival, "Ok, well stay here, Chat and I will take care of this and come check on you." With that she turned and hopped up on the wall.

"Marinette," Quinn said stunning the hero. Did she just say that out loud? Outing the hero suddenly and without explaination.

Ladybug stepped down and turned to Chloe, "Marinette, is safe. Are you worried about.. .your friend?" Ladybug asked with what was that, hope in her eyes.

She didn't so much out the hero as she might have just outed Marinette. Who could have seen that one coming. Thinking fast Quinn, as Chloe grabbed Ladybug's hands and pulled her close again, "I want her to be. . .. somone who trusts me, I care for her."

"She is a good person, and I am sure she trusts you Chloe, um... stay safe Chat Noir needs me to help him. I will ... um, make sure Marinette is safe on my way." She slowly turned and hopped back up on the ledge. Turning for a last look at Chloe, Ladybug smiled and dropped off the roof.

"What the actual hell, she is a f'n superhero!" Quinn said, "And wait, did we just out ourselves to each other?"

"Seems like it," Rory said from behind her, "Way to go, and in record time too."

"AHHHHHH!" Quinn screamed, "You scared the hell outa me." She looked at the litle imp sitting on the edge oposite where her Ladybug jumped away. "Really you are proud of me, what is this and LGBT PSA?"

"Oh, that is funny, I should write that down." The imp laughed quite loudly, falling off the ledge holding his sides.

She wanted to kick him, but didn't want to be stuck here forever. "I fixed them, they are going to be together, can I go home now?"

"Let's review," the imp started. "You outed two extremely closeted girls who have no idea where to take this. If you leave, Chloe would freak out and attack Marinette, who would go into a tailspin without Chloe. Way to go."

"UHggg, ok fine," Quinn through her hands in the air. "I have all of Chloe's feelings and mine. You know she has a serious lady boner for this Ladybug, and uh her and Marinette are one in the same. Does she understand what is happening while I am in control of her body?"

"Who says I left her in there," the imp implied, "maybe she is at William Mackinley High School."

"Don't even joke, that chick has anger management issues, and Rachel isn't ready for that crap to start all over again," she worried.

"I am only kidding," the imp laughed, "I couldn't resist. But the look on your face was priceless. Oh by the way look out."

"Look out for what," Quinn asked looking behind her. Spinning back around to not see him anymore, she swore, "Son of a... . Quick little bastard."

"AH, Miss Bourgios," the villian popped over the wall and -POP- turned her into a paperdoll.

'Son of a...', Quinn thought as she turned to paper standing like a fake prop in a cheap movie.


End file.
